DylanCityGuy
DylanCityGuy (Formally known as Dylan TheMarioFan) Is A GoAnimator who makes Grounded Videos. His first grounded series was the Koopa gets grounded series, which he started in late-2013. He got hacked in November to December 2016. He moved to another channel. He quit GoAnimate. He returned to his main Channel in 2017. He had returned GoAnimate on January 22, 2018. On February 5, 2018, He returned the grounded series. On March 10, 2018, Ross From Derpcraft kept making false statements saying DylanCityGuy Will Get Terminated On June 23, 2018. Ross From Derpcraft closed his account, proving this to be a lie. On September 8th 2018, He announced that he will be taking a break from making GoAnimate Videos, But he will still be on Social Media. On November 16th 2018, He returned to Vyond after taking a break for 2 and a half months. On March 21, 2019, Dylancityguy announced that he has retired from vyond for good! : List of grounded series he does :* Punk (On Hold) :* Bacon Boy and Bacon Girl :* Kendra (SuperTrainFan_RBLX's Series :* Kate (Cancelled In 2014, Returned in 2018) ::* Tom ::* Jeffrey (Cancelled in 2015, Returned in February 2018) ::* Freddie ::* Louis ::* Ben (On Hold) * Brian ::* Mason ::* Donovan (From GoAnimateMaster2003, Cancelled) ::* Dave (On Hold) ::* Dry Bones (Inactive) ::* Hammer Bro (Inactive) ::* Burkery (Inactive) :* Coden (Inactive) :: ::* Alexandria (Returned) * David ::* Eddie ::* Otto (Returned) ::* Jim (Returned) ::* Eric And Danny (Both on Hiatus) ::* Zombie And Squid (Both on Hiatus) ::* Princess Peach (Cancelled due to harsh criticism, Might return as the evil version of Princess Peach) ::* Princess Daisy (Might return soon as the evil version) ::* Princess Rosalina (Might return soon as the evil version) ::* Doopliss (Cancelled In March 2016, Returned In September 2016) ::* Wesley (Might Return Soon) ::* Shane (From JacksonRussianT2000) ::* Frankie (Might Return Soon) ::* Harold (Cancelled) ::* Blayton (From LucasComedian2000, (Cancelled) ::* Sean (From LucasComedian2000) (Cancelled) ::* Ivy (Cancelled) ::* Newton (Returned) ::* Jefferson ::* Callie ::* Paul ::* Lloyd ::* Veena ::* Stomp (On Hold) ::* Thomas (Inactive) ::* Harper (Inactive) ::* Scotty (On Hold) ::* Lucas (Returned) * Joey ::* Stephen (Returned) ::* Daniel (Formally Named Joey, SuperTrainFan_RBLX's Series, Returned) ::* Bread (From JacksonRussianT2000, Still Planning) ::* Francis (Cancelled) ::* Brock (Cancelled) ::* Cody (On Hold) ::* Billy (Inactive) ::* Mark (Cancelled) ::* Dallas (Once A While) ::* Lawrence (Once A While) ::* Jay (Cancelled) ::* Peter (Cancelled) ::* Alan (Cancelled) ::* Big Ears (Cancelled) ::* Leonardo (On Hold) ::* Gavin And Gabby (Cancelled) ::* Blaze (Cancelled) ::* Brown (Cancelled) ::* Dean (Cancelled Plans) :* Tremmy (Cancelled) ::* Roblox Noob::*:* Makayla (Cancelled)::*:* Chad * :: ::: Austin :* Jason (Returned) :* Koopa :* Evil Mariya (Cancelled) :* Dexter (Inactive * Thaddeus (Inactive) :::* James And Jake (Inactive) :::* Bradley (Inactive) :::* Ken (Returned) :::* Douglas :::* Claire :::* Alice :::* Asher :::* Johnny :::* Sean :::* Carrie :::* Taylor Series The DylanCityGuy Show (Cancelled) Andrew and Adrianna (Cancelled) Troublemaker Character Elimination (Finished) : Other Things He Does : Ask Dylan TheMarioFan (Once A While) : Rants (Once A While) : Marble Run (Once A While) : Windows Xp Complations (Cancelled) : Hangouts (Returned in February 25th 2018) : Grounding Seasons (Moved to playlist due to Youtube Video Editor being removed) : And More Discord Link: https://discord.gg/PcP8srC : Current Grounded Series: Jason, Wesley, Jefferson, Lloyd, Punk, Dave, David, Ben, Lucas, Ken, Brian, Dallas, Eric, Danny, Zombie, Squid, Koopa, Louis, James And Jake, Thaddeus, Lawrence, Skull Boy, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, Douglas, Evil Mariya, Jim, Joey, Frankie, Doopliss, Daniel, Scotty, Freddie, Tom, Mason, Bacon Boy, Bacon Girl, Eddie, And Shane : Grounded Series That Were Cancelled: Cody, Veena, Callie, Stomp, Newton, Alexandria, Otto, Goomba, Boo, Steven, Brown, Stephen, Sean, Blayton, Francis, Brock, Leonardo, Coden, Burkery, Harold, Alan And Big Ears, Peter, Jay, Mark, Tremmy, Ivy, Thomas, Gavin And Gabby, Makayla, Dry Bones, Harper, Hammer Bro, Toadette, Taiga Kagami, Coin Bro, Bradley, Dexter, Dark Scorcer, And Nicolas : : Grounded Series That He Does From Other Users: Sammy, Blayton, Harold, Shane, Bread, Jay, Peter, Tremmy, And Sean (All Cancelled) : : Current grounded series in 2018: Otto, David, Alexandria, Louis, Jim And Eddie, Brian, Joey, Daniel, Mason And Jason, Jeffrey (Shortened To Jeff) Jefferson, Freddie, Tom, Kendra, Ben, Koopa, Doopliss, Princess Peach, Dallas, Squid And Zombie, Bacon Boy And Bacon Girl, Ken, Lucas, Paul, Douglas, Callie, Dave, Punk, Lloyd, Kate, Veena, and Leonardo : : grounded series that could return: Lawrence, Eric, And Danny Category:Good Users Category:2004 Births Category:Male Characters Category:Grounded Video Ideas Category:Awesome Users Category:Retired Category:People that retired goanimate Category:People That Retired Vyond